Perfectamente capaz
by Alecrin
Summary: A pesar de lo que todos creen Mérope no es ninguna squib. Ella es una bruja perfectamente capaz y está a punto de demostrarlo.


_**Pequeña historia sobre lo que sentía Mérope mientras preparaba la poción para Tom. La escribí hace más de un año pero ha permanecido dormida durante mucho tiempo, no me decidía a publicarla por su gran parecido con una historia un poco más larga (y mucho mejor) de la grandiosa Dryadeh. Al final fue la propia Dry quien me animó a hacerlo. Gracias Dryadeh por tu apoyo.**_

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoooooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

Removió la poción con sumo cuidado, siguiendo las instrucciones del viejo y roñoso libro al pie de la letra: cinco veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y dos en contra. La dejó reposar dos minutos exactos y volvió a comenzar hasta completar una serie de siete veces y luego otras siete removiendo a la inversa. Entonces añadió el polvo de hormiga reina de las antípodas.

Le molestaba que las hormigas fueran uno de los ingredientes de la poción, le inspiraban cierta simpatía porque eran pequeñas, silenciosas y pasaban fácilmente desapercibidas. Como ella.

Así era como todos la hacían sentir, como una insignificante hormiga, y había sido así desde siempre, sin excepciones. Desde que tenía uso de razón todo el mundo la había tratado como si ella fuera un ser ridículo y prescindible. Su familia la despreciaba, nunca había tenido una amiga y los hombres…

A Mérope ningún hombre la había mirado nunca con interés. Su padre y Morfin daban por sentado que nadie la querría nunca y ella lo había asumido también, casarse y formar su propia familia eran cosas que ni siquiera se planteaba, que ocurrían a otra clase de personas, gente que vivía en un universo diferente.

Hasta que un ángel pasó junto a su ventana y algo en su vida cambió para siempre. A pesar de haberse criado en medio de tanta sordidez, o tal vez precisamente a causa de ello, Mérope sabía apreciar la belleza y quedó inmediatamente prendada de él. Todas las proclamas que le habían inculcado desde pequeña perdieron su significado en el breve espacio de tiempo que él tardó en desaparecer camino abajo, montado en su caballo. No importaba cuantas veces hubiera escuchado que todos los muggles eran sucios, indignos o asquerosos, su padre tenía que estar equivocado y la existencia de ese hombre excepcional lo demostraba. No podía haber nada malo en un ser tan hermoso como aquel.

Desde entonces comenzó a soñar con cosas con las que antes no se habría atrevido. Una sonrisa— una sincera, no de aquellas torcidas y maliciosas que le dedicaba Morfin provocando que se echara a temblar—, una mirada amable, una caricia, una palabra cariñosa. Un futuro que no se redujera a recibir golpes y obedecer órdenes. En aquel ambiente se sentía comprimida, ahogada, y de repente la perspectiva de consumir toda su vida sin salir nunca de aquel horrible agujero se le antojaba insoportable. Cuando pensaba cosas así sus manos estrujaban sin darse cuenta la tela del delantal, sintiendo que era una desagradecida y una mala hija y que de todas formas alguien como Tom jamás se fijaría en ella y justo cuando más convencida estaba que lo único que le quedaba era conformarse con su destino y refugiarse en sus ridículas ensoñaciones, llegaron aquellos hombres del Ministerio y de repente se quedó sola, sin nada que la atara a aquel odioso lugar.

Muy pronto podría marcharse e iniciar una nueva vida. Faltaban solo dos días para que la poción estuviera lista y entonces la persona cuya atención más deseaba en el mundo abriría por fin los ojos y la vería. La vería como era ella realmente, como deseaba que la vieran, sin fijarse en la distracción que siempre provocaba su pelo lacio, lo pálido de su piel o sus irrisorios ojos que miraban cada uno en una dirección. Porque a pesar de todos los insultos e humillaciones, a pesar de todas las veces que le habían repetido que no era nadie, Mérope estaba convencida de que había algo en ella que merecía la pena, algo que todavía no había podido mostrar a nadie pero que ablandaría hasta el corazón más duro si le dieran la oportunidad. Tom era el amor de su vida, estaba segura, y una vez que se fijara en ella le amaría con tanta entrega y dedicación que él acabaría por corresponderle.

Observó como el polvo de hormiga se diluía lentamente en la poción y como, aunque no alteraba su color, empezaba a producir algunas modificaciones en el líquido ligeramente perceptibles. El vapor que manaba del caldero empezó a cambiar sutilmente, hasta que pocos minutos después comenzaba a formar intrincadas espirales. Consultó el libro para comprobar con alivio que eso era algo bueno.

Se alejó del caldero, sofocada por el agobiante calor de aquel verano tórrido que los vapores de la burbujeante poción no hacían más que aumentar y tomó un deshilachado paño de cocina con el que secó la humedad que le cubría la cara, el cuello y el pecho. Al hacerlo reparó una vez más en la ausencia del medallón. Sin él se sentía un poco huérfana.

No era una joya cualquiera, representaba la tradición familiar y todo aquello de lo que debería sentirse orgullosa, aunque en realidad ya no significase nada para ella. Su padre se lo había puesto cuando era una niña y desde entonces nunca se lo había quitado. Ahora pensaba que había sido un error, casi mil años de tradición eran una carga demasiado pesada para una niña. De todas formas estaba tan habituada a llevarlo que deshacerse de él fue como perder un extraño apéndice y aún echaba de menos la familiaridad de la cadena alrededor de su cuello y el tacto del metal sobre su piel. Por un lado supuso una liberación, como quitarse –en el sentido más literal de la palabra – un peso de encima, sin embargo no se sentía más ligera.

Sabía que la culpa desaparecería en el instante en que Tom la tomara entre sus brazos y la aupara a la grupa de su caballo para sacarla ese decadente lugar y que la garra que le oprimía el corazón se aflojaría un poco más a cada paso que dieran al alejarse, pero todavía no estaba lejos y llevar la joya familiar mientras perpetraba su crimen sería una falta de respeto de la que no se consideraba capaz.

Miró el reloj y su corazón emprendió una alocada carrera dentro de su pecho al ver que se acercaba la hora de su cita. Se pasó las manos repetidas veces por el vestido, intentando alisarlo, y después, nerviosa, hizo lo mismo con su pelo. Desde se habían llevado a su padre y a Morfin a Azkaban los paseos de Tom Riddle ante su casa habían dejado de ser algo ocasional para convertirse en una costumbre y ella salía a buscarlo lo más arreglada que podía dentro de sus posibilidades.

El único adorno de valor que poseía era el viejo medallón de Slytherin y jamás se lo pondría para impresionarle pero procuraba al menos que su viejo vestido no estuviera raído y con lamparones. Usar la magia era mucho más fácil lejos de la penetrante y acusadora mirada de su padre y su escaso vestuario, aunque seguía siendo mísero, se había visto indudablemente mejorado por ello. Porque a fin de cuentas ella no era ninguna squib, como Morfin y su padre se empeñaban en repetirle. Cuando cumplió los once años había recibido la carta de Hogwarts y habría podido estudiar en el colegio de magia si su padre lo hubiera permitido. Todavía guardaba la carta, bien escondida para que Morfin no la encontrara, esa carta probaba que ella era una bruja perfectamente capaz, exactamente igual que cualquier otra. O al menos podría haberlo sido de contar con la formación adecuada.

A pesar de todo seguía pareciendo un harapo comparada con la chica que lo acompañaba a veces, cargada de maquillaje y con un pelo perfectamente peinado bajo su moderno sombrero, Merope sabía que no podía equipararse a ella, ni lo intentaba siquiera. Ella era esbelta y bonita, con un pelo suave, ondulado, y unos rasgos finos, pero también era tonta y superficial. No le merecía y cada vez que recordaba que él la había llamado querida sentía ganas de patearle la cara a esa chica. Pero no importaba. Nada importaba porque estaba segura de que Tom no sentía nada auténtico por ella y que de todas formas la olvidaría muy pronto.

Se pasó las manos por la falda una última vez y salió al exterior. El sol caía a plomo pero los árboles que rodeaban la casa ofrecían una sombra protectora y ayudaban a mantener una temperatura agradable, al contrario que en el camino, donde si permanecías mucho rato podías caer víctima de una insolación.

Clavó los ojos en el camino, esperando el momento en que el apuesto caballero hiciera su aparición. No se engañaba, sabía que lo único que cada día lo llevaba a pasar delante de su casa a la misma hora eran el aburrimiento y la vanidad. Simplemente Tom la había descubierto observándole a hurtadillas y le divertía comprobar hasta donde llegaba su completa adoración por él, hasta que punto ella se pondría en ridículo para conseguir un poco de su atención. Mérope lo sabía, pero no le importaba porque le amaba y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él, incluso de servirle como entretenimiento.

Al acercarse y verla esperándole Riddle curvó las comisuras de los labios en un gesto de autosuficiencia. Hacía días que ya no se contentaba con espiarle desde las ventanas y salía al exterior, temerosa, manteniendo una silenciosa batalla consigo misma, pero era la primera vez que se atrevía abandonar la protección de los árboles y la maleza para acercarse tanto al camino y en ese instante él decidió que su osadía merecía un pequeño escarmiento.

Detuvo el caballo a una distancia prudencial y le habló, contemplando divertido como se atragantaba hasta el punto de no poder devolverle el saludo. Su visión era tan espantosa que solo por perderla de vista decidió pedirle un vaso de agua fresca y cuando ella salió corriendo hacia la casa, trastabillando y sin pronunciar palabra casi sintió el impulso de echarse a reír. ¡Qué criatura tan patética! La observó volver tan nerviosa que por un momento pensó que sería incapaz de cubrir esa corta distancia sin derramar todo el líquido.

Riddle se bebió el agua sin apearse del caballo y se despidió marchándose colina abajo, pensando que era tan tonta que ni siquiera había notado su burla, el fugaz instante en que vizqueó deliberadamente y de forma exagerada mientras el vaso cambiaba de manos.

Pero estaba equivocado porque Mérope sí había reparado en ello.

A pesar de todo ella se sentía feliz, aunque él se burlara de su estrabismo, aunque restando lo que tardó en ir a por el agua y volver el tiempo que habían estado juntos no superaba un minuto. Nada podía nublar la felicidad de Mérope porque ninguna de esas cosas cambiaba el hecho de que Tom se había parado ante su puerta, le había hablado e incluso le había pedido un poco de agua. Si volvía a hacerlo, y no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que no sería así, no tendría que engañarle o lanzar un hechizo para obligarle a beber la poción cuando estuviera lista.

Y para ella eso significaba un comienzo mucho más prometedor de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

**ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoooooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo**

En fin, cada uno se engaña como quiere y creo que Mérope era experta en ese campo. Me gustó poner a Tom Riddle con un punto cruel, al fin y al cabo por mucho que renegara de su retoño él también era hijo suyo, y digo yo que Voldemort algo heredaría de su papi además de un físico impresionante.

Todo lo que he leído de Dryadeh me parece maravilloso pero ya que _Merope es nombre de princesa _sirvió de inspiración para esta historia recomiendo encarecidamente sus fics sobre este personaje. El que he citado antes y también _Una sonrisa para Merope_ y el primer capítulo de _Moste potente potions_ son perfectos, e igual que defiendo con pasión que lo que escribe Dubhesigrid sobre los Black debería ser canon creo que lo que escribe Dryadeh sobre Mérope también debería serlo.

Gracias por leer y si has llegado hasta aquí deberías saber que un rr siempre es bienvenido ;)


End file.
